shitvisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shitivision 2 - Herakleion, Greece
The contest will have 4 semifinals each one with 5 countries!1!!1! It will all be held in Herakleion, Greece after SexMasterka won the first edition in Kigali waving the Greek flag!11! System same as #1 go check there bitches. Format: 4 semis 5 songs each. Top 2 qualify final. 3rd qualifies second chance. Top 3 of second chance qualify final. Final = 8 countries from semi, 2 from second chance and the AQs Greece. 21 countries total :o. Who wins? semifinal one Incident that after Alban Ramosaj was eliminated he started crying on the stage and then of the waters Glowie slipped and hit her head so can't perform second chance instead video will show and if she can win she will perform final! Another incident after SexMasterka lost angry fan from Kiribati kidnapped her but she was found after 1 hour. semifinal two After Oman win the semi Mon DJ had sex with ex on live stage but rules allow that and he also win advantage of fans! After Maya Berovic flopped like my laptop again angry Swazi, Polish and Bosnian fans came on her and attacked her but they were are killed by her bodyguards very soon! As an apology the Shit Broadcasting Union gave her a chance to compete in the second chance. #AmySharkjustsaidHiandyouturnedherdownalreadyrude was #7867 most popular hashtag that night after Amy's flop!11!1!!11!11 semifinal three (african countries african music special) *Moje 3 became Moje 2 since Sara Jo sang lava on her own because Moje 2 slept with Sara's bf and Sara won they last xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox. After Kida lost angry fans from Malawi went on the stage with guns and said that if Maya was let in the second chance by special gift then Kida should too and she robbed by TV and they let her in the second chance so SC will have 6 countries but 3 qualifiers and final 12. After Nikolija finsh second she complain and tried to slap Sara bc she said it was all a cheat and she should win but Sara slapped her instead and Nikolija started crying and Glowie became well better than expected so could perform sc and got on stage after to announce that but she slipped again... semifinal four After Selena lost Justin Bieber tried to make her stop crying but she hit him in the balls and he went to hospital next to Glowie. After Liliana won and also being the first winner with more than 30 points atm she celebrated it with many fan from Greece and ... ... . Second chance duel The duel say who qualify. People waste their time watching the show and most importantly their money voting. The song with the most votes from each duel is in the final. However, the song who didn't Q with the smallest margin will be there too, a new feature added by the Shitty Poo Broadcasting Association. Glowie wasn't able to perform live, thus, a video from her semifinal performance was put. Malawi, Austrar Islands, Lesotho and Rwanda will join the AQ, Greece, as well as Cyprus, Cabo Verde, Oman, Kosovo, Madagascar, Somalia, Sealand and Germany for a final which will contain 13 songs. Somalia, Sealand and Greece are already in the Quarter Finals (2 best semi winners + AQ) That happened cos hosts forgot AQs but its k 6 countries final.